Luggage, duffel bags, travel bags and travel covers including travel covers for sporting goods such as, but not limited to, travel covers for golf bags (collectively. “travel covers”), for example, are commonly used for conveniently transporting and protecting golf clubs and golf bags during travel by walking, car, train and/or airplane.
The travel cover may have wheels to assist in moving the travel cover and a golf bag and/or other objects within the travel cover. A golf bag, for example, may be placed in an inner volume of the enclosure of the travel cover to protect the golf bag and its contents. The travel cover protects the golf bag and its contents, however, over time the golf bag and/or clubs may damage the interior of the travel cover. Metal, hard plastic or other components of the golf bag and/or clubs may wear out portions the travel cover from the inside from continued rubbing, for example. Specifically, portions of the golf bag may rub wear out portions or wear holes from constant rubbing on the inner surface of the enclosure, especially for fabric enclosures. The back panel or bottom panel may experience more severe wear than other portions since they will more consistently bear the weight of the golf bag or other objects within the travel cover.
There exists a need for a travel cover with a cradle or other support and/or protection to reduce abrasion of the interior surface of the enclosure. There exists a further need for a travel cover that has a cradle that prevents wear and reduces movement of the golf bag within the travel cover to protect both the travel cover and the its contents from damage.